Cei-Rigotti
The is an early selective-fire rifle designed by Major Amerigo Cei-Rigotti of the Royal Italian Army sometime around 1900. Although styled after the Italian Carcano rifle, the Cei-Rigotti was an original design, feeding from a fixed 10 round magazine and utilizing a gas-operation that allowed it to fire fully-automatic. Reportedly, the weapon was capable of firing up to 300 rounds on full auto before the weapon action became at risk of seizing.W. H. B, Smith and Joseph E. Smith, The Book of Rifles, 1948, National Rifle Association, p. 68 Rigotti presented his rifle to several countries in the decade following its introduction and it was reportedly tested by both the Italian and British Armies before World War I, but was not adopted by either military and never saw full-scale production.McCullum, Ian. "Cei-Rigotti." Forgotten Weapons. N.p., Dec. 2013. Web. 11 Nov. 2016. The Cei-Rigotti appears in Battlefield 1, categorized as a Self-Loading Rifle and firing the 6.5x52mm Carcano round. Battlefield 1 (Optical/Trench) |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Semi-Automatic Automatic |rof = 299 RPM |ammotype = 6.5x52mm Carcano |magazine = 10 rounds (5 round clips) |startammo = 70 + 10 rounds |hud = |damage = 38 - 28 * 38 (0-50 meters) * 38 - 34.73 (50-53 meters) * 34.73 - 33.34 (53-54 meters) * 33.34 - 28 (54-62 meters) * 28 (62+ meters) |reload = 1.167s (Pre-Reload Delay) 1.5s (Clip) 0.5s (Single Bullet) 0.4s (Post-Reload Delay) 4.567s (Full Reload) |vel = 700 m/s |recoildec = 5.25 (Factory) 3 (Optical/Trench) |spreadz = Factory/Trench 0.18 (Static) 0.82 (Moving) Optical 0.135 (Static) 0.615 (Moving) |spreaduz = Factory/Optical 2 (Static) 2.5 (Moving) Trench 1 (Static) 1.5 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.1 (Factory/Trench) 0.062 (Optical) |spreaddec = 6 (Factory) 3.75 (Optical) 3 (Trench) |drop = 12 m/s² |recoil = |source = Symthic |video = }} The Cei-Rigotti is a Self-Loading Rifle featured in Battlefield 1. The weapon features balanced stats compared to the other rifles, with a maximum fire rate of 300 RPM and doing 38 damage up to 50 meters and dropping to 28 damage at 62 meters. The Cei-Rigotti also features an automatic fire mode in all variants, a trait shared only with the M1907 SL Sweeper and the Fedorov Avtomat from the In The Name Of The Tsar DLC among the SLRs. The Cei-Rigotti serves as a balanced, middle ranged Self-Loading Rifle, closest in performance to the M1907 SL. While the Cei-Rigotti's 6.5x52mm Carcano round does slightly less maximum damage compared to most of the other rifles, it is less affected by damage drop off, needing a maximum of four bullets to kill at all ranges, and has the second highest bullet velocity in its class behind the Mauser 7.92x57mm round fired by the Selbstlader 1906 and Mondragón. The Cei-Rigotti reloads using 5-round clips, meaning that the weapon will reload faster when the player has fired either 5 or 10 shots, otherwise the player's soldier will load individual bullets one at a time, which can take longer depending on how many rounds were fired. Singleplayer Cei-Rigotti Factory is the standard semi-automatic rifle of Royal Italian Army in Avanti Savoia!. It can be found in hands of several Italian soldiers, but is less common than Automatico M1918 and Russian 1895. It is also standard weapon of Matteo Cocchiola. The rifle can be seen in the ending scene, under Matteo's hand. Cei-Rigotti Trench can be found in the weapon crates is every level excluding Storm of Steel and The Runner. Upon 100% completion of Avanti Savoia!, the Fiamme Verdi weapon skin will be unlocked for use on all variants of the Cei-Rigotti in multiplayer. Multiplayer The Cei-Rigotti has three variants available in Multiplayer: Factory, Optical, and Trench. Factory The Factory variant is the stock weapon pattern with no attachments. This variant possesses the largest recoil and spread decrease of the three, meaning that it will regain its accuracy much more quickly than other variants, making it an all-around weapon for most engagements. Optical The Optical variant has both a metal foregrip and a lens sight. This variant has a better ADS spread than the Factory and Trench to complement its lens sight, making it useful for longer ranges when used in semi-auto. Trench The Trench variant adds a wooden foregrip and increased hipfire accuracy. This variant has significantly tighter hipfire than the Factory and Optical, making it the best suited variant for close quarters when used in automatic mode. All variants are otherwise identical and perform the same damage at all ranges. The Factory and Trench variants can be customized with a Buckhorn Sight and a magnification of up to 2.00x, while the Optical's Lens sight can customized with a different reticle as well as a magnification of up to 2.50x. All variants can equip a Bayonet. Weapon Skins · (Battlefest reward) · La Bizzarrìa (Road to Battlefield V reward) · The Piave |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = · · Capello · Monte Nero |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Royal Decree · Royal Edict · Royal Order · Royal Statute |group4 = Other |list4 = (Singleplayer reward) }} Gallery BF1 CeiF.png|'Cei-Rigotti Factory' BF1 CeiF-1.png|First person BF1 CeiF-2.png|Iron sights BF1 CeiF-3.png|Stripper-clip reload BF1 CeiF-4.png|Single bullet reload BF1 CeiO.png|'Cei-Rigotti Optical' BF1 CeiO-1.png|First person BF1 CeiO-2.png|Lens Sight with Ring reticle Cei-Riggotti Trailer.png|Cei-Rigotti Optical in the Official Gameplay Trailer BF1 CeiT.png|'Cei-Rigotti Trench' Skins Cei-Rigotti Fiamme Verdi.png|Fiamme Verdi Cei-Rigotti Bersaglieri.png|Bersaglieri Cei-Rigotti Duke of Aosta.png|Duke of Aosta Trivia *The text CEI-RIGOTTI M1885 is engraved on the side of the weapon's receiver. * In the Battlefield 1 Beta the Cei-Rigotti was reloaded using 6.5 Carcano en-bloc clips that were portrayed as though they were stripper clips. In the retail version of the game the rifle is reloaded using more basic-looking stripper clips akin to those used for the other self-loading rifles in the game. *The names of the skins for the weapon all relate to Italian war history **Fiamme Verdi (Green flame) is named after the Italian partisan resistance group, Brigate Fiamme Verdi, that was active during WWII. **Bersaglieri is named after the marksman corps of Italian army. **Duke of Aosta references Emanuele Filiberto, 2nd Duke of Aosta, who was an Italian army General during WW1. References de:Cei-Rigotti Category:Self-Loading Rifles of Battlefield 1